The Annoying Orange meets Srmthfg!
by pikurosonai00
Summary: I have combined a great cartoon with an internet sensation. Please read, review, and do not kill me. I think it turned out to be very funny! Find out for yourself.


The Annoying Orange Annoys SRMTHFG!

One day the Hyperforce was enjoying a peaceful evening in the Super Robot, when suddenly the alarm went off! Something was headed straight for them! It was moving too quickly for them to stop, so the team took cover behind their chairs as the UFO crashed into the side of the super robot.

Chiro: What was that?

Nova: I don't know, but it's inside the robot.

Antauri: Gibson, can you tell us what it is?

Gibson: I'm not sure… but it looks like some sort of alien artifact.

?: I'm not an alien artifact. I'm an orange!

Sprx: What the?

The Hyperforce comes out of their hiding places to find the Annoying Orange sitting on the floor.

Otto: An orange?

Orange: Hey! Skittles!

Nova: Skittles? What are you talking about?

Orange: You guys yellow-belly!

Gibson: We are not skittles. We are monkeys.

Orange: Hey! Hey Skittles! Hey!

Gibson: I just told you, we are-

Orange: Hey Skittles! Hey!

Gibson: I just said-

Orange: Hey! Hey! Hey Skittles!

Chiro: What is it!

Orange: Taste the rainbow! Hahaha!

Otto: Um… I don't get it.

Antauri: Who are you, and where did you come from?

Orange: I'm orange, and I came from the kitchen! Who are you guys?

Chiro: We're the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force. I'm Chiro.

Orange: Cheerios? Wow! You have cheerios?

Chiro: No, my name is CHIRO.

Orange: Your name is Cheerios? Why are you hanging out with candy if you're cereal?

Chiro: No! My name is Chiro! And this is Otto.

Sprx: My name is Sprx-77 but you can call me Sprx.

Antauri: My name is Antauri.

Nova: I'm Nova.

Gibson: My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but do not call me mister, or Hal, just Gibson please.

Orange: Otto, Sparky, Super Nova, Mr. Hal, and Aunt Ari? Where's Uncle Ari? Hahaha!

Antauri: No, it's just Antauri.

Sprx: Don't call me Sparky.

Gibson: I told you not to call me mister or Hal, just Gibson.

Orange: I didn't call you mister or Hal! I called you Mr. Hal!

Gibson: I want you to call me Gibson. I said do not call me mister, or Hal, just Gibson.

Orange: Okay, Just Gibson!

Gibson: No, just GIBSON.

Orange: That's what I said Just Gibson!

Gibson: Grrr….

Orange: You didn't tell me where Uncle Ari was, Aunt Ari.

Antauri: My name is Antauri.

Orange: Yeah, so where is Uncle Ari? Hey! Hey Cheerios!

Chiro: It's Chiro.

Orange: Hey Cheerios, hey!

Chiro: It's CHIRO.

Orange: Hey! Cheerios!

Chiro: WHAT!

Orange: (With an English accent) Cheerio, Cheerios! Hahaha!

Otto: He sounds like Gibson when he talks like that!

Gibson: He does not!

Orange: Who's Gibson? I know Just Gibson is standing over there, and I sound like him!

Gibson: My name is Gibson!

Orange: Gibson? Wait! Do you mean Gibbs from NCIS? WOW! Hey Mark Harmon! Hey!

Nova: Now who is he talking to?

Orange: Hey! Mark Harmon! Mark Harmon hey!

Otto: This guy is kind of funny!

Sprx: You're just glad he got YOUR name right.

Orange: Hey! Mark Harmon! Gibbs! Jethro! Hey!

Gibson: MY NAME IS GIBSON!

Orange: …You're an apple!

Gibson: No, I'm a monkey!

Orange: A chunky monkey?

Gibson: NO!

Orange: How about a funky monkey? A hunky monkey? A spunky monkey?

Nova: YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!

Orange: I'm not annoying! I'm an orange!

Sprx: Someone please end this madness.

Orange: Hey! Hey, chunky monkey!

Gibson: Leave me ALONE!

Orange: A loan? But I don't have any money! I'm an orange! Hahaha!

Chiro: Holy Shuggazoom.

Orange: Hey! Hey Sparky!

Sprx: My name is Sprx.

Orange: Hey, Hey Sparky hey!

Sprx: *sigh* What?

Orange: Can you do this? Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!

Sprx: What are you doing?

Orange: Come on, try it! Nya nya nya nya (etc.)

Sprx: No!

Otto: Oh, come on Sprx! It's easy! Nya nya nya-

Nova: DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!

Orange: You're an apple!

Nova: No, we are monkeys.

Orange: Another Chunky Funky Hunky Spunky Monkey! Hahaha!

Sprx: Will you stop?

Orange: Hey! Hey chunky monkeys!

Nova: My name is Nova!

Gibson: My name is Gibson!

Orange: Wait, so we have Aunt Ari and Gibbs' son?

Antauri and Gibson: NO!

(suddenly there was a low rumbling sound)

Chiro: What was that?

Antauri: I don't know, but it can't be good.

Orange: Maybe that was the tummy of someone who's hungry for skittles and cheerios! Hahaha!

(Mandarin crashes into the other side of the Super robot!)

Mandarin: Greetings, Hyperforce!

Chiro: Mandarin!

Orange: MANDARIN! HEY COUSIN! HEY!

Mandarin: What is that?

Orange: Hey! Hey! Cousin Mandarin! Hey!

Mandarin: I'm not your cousin.

Orange: Of course you are! You're a mandarin orange!

Mandarin: I'm not a mandarin orange. My name is Mandarin.

Orange: Wait, now we have Cheerios, Skittles, and Oranges! Why is this show so inspired by food? The creator must have been really hungry! Hahaha!

Ciro Nieli: :(

Mandarin: I'm not an orange! I'm a monkey!

Orange: Wow! A third Chunky Funky Hunky Spunky Monkey!

Nova: Not this again!

Orange: Hey! Hey Chunky Funky Hunky Spunky Monkeys!

Gibson: Make him stop!

Orange: Hey! Hey cousin! Hey Super Nova! Hey Gibbs' son!

Gibson and Nova and Mandarin: WHAT!

Orange: They should call you guys the three MONKsketeers!

Gibson: THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!

Orange: Of course it does! Since there are three musketeers and three Chunky Funky Hunky Spunky Monkeys, you guys are the three MONKsketeers!

Otto: Wow! He's right!

Everyone except for Otto and Orange: OTTO!

Mandarin: That's it! I'm leaving!

Orange: You can't leave the family reunion yet, cousin!

Mandarin: What do you mean "family reunion"?

Orange: We got Aunt Ari, Gibbs' son, and now my cousin Mandarin! Hahaha!

Mandarin: I'm getting out of here!

Orange: You're an apple!

Sprx: This is getting ridiculous!

Orange: Hey cousin Mandarin!

Mandarin: WHAT?

Orange: Medallion!

(Valina pops up and uses her medallion to abduct Mandarin)

Mandarin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Valina: You are now my slave once again! Mwa ha ha!

(Valina takes the medallion with Mandarin inside it and runs away, leaving everyone else there with a confused and awkward expression)

Chiro: What in the name of Shuggazoom just happened?

Antauri: I have no idea.

Otto: Hey Orange! Can you do the cheerio thing again?

Orange: SURE! (English accent) Cheerio Cheerios!

Otto: Hahaha! He still sounds like Gibson when he does that!

Gibson: No he does not!

Orange: 'ello govnah!

Gibson: THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS TORTURE!

(Gibson exits the room and goes to bed right away)

Orange: Wow. What an apple.

Chiro: I'm going to bed.

Antauri: I'm going to rest as well.

Nova: Same here.

Sprx: Have fun with your new friend, Otto.

Otto: Okay!

Orange: Hey, Otto! Wazzaaaaaaap!

Otto: Wazzaaaaaaap!

_The next morning, Otto was horrified when he found Gibson sitting at the table drinking a glass of fresh homemade orange juice._


End file.
